


Gift for a Cat

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Mollycroft Prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt:</strong> Cat, Fire, and Plant</p><p>Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!</p><p>Tumblr about my stories: <a href="http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/"> JaimiStoryTeller</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Gift for a Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Cat, Fire, and Plant
> 
> Any comments would be greatly appreciated, thank you to any one for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)

His partner loves her cats. She even marks on the calendar when their birthdays are. For that matter, the next day is the oldest cat –Jake– birthday. What does one get their partner’s cat for a birthday gift? That was not something covered by his lessons in courtesy and deportment. Does he have to get the cat a gift? Are there repercussions if he does not? Best get the cat a gift, just to be safe, since she has marked it as an important day. Canned cat food maybe? A toy of some type? Does the value of the gift matter? Or where the gift is from? Politics and dealing with other minor government officials is so much easier than this.

Drawing out of his mind, he rubs the bridge of his nose and discovers his PA discretely trying not to laugh at him.

“Problem sir?” she inquires as she hands him a small folder with the information for his next meeting in half an hour.

For a moment he looks at her thoughtfully before commenting, “You date more often than I, perhaps you can answer a question for me.”

“What question sir?” she inquires as she looks up and away from the phone in her hands.

“If your partner considers their pets birthday important, do you celebrate it with them and how?” he asks, mind whirling through gift ideas for a cat.

“I have never dated anyone who had a pet they cared for that much,” she responds, after considering it for a moment she suggests, “How about you get the cat a plant? Sweet cat grass smells good for Molly and will make the cat happy because they can nibble on it.”

Sweet cat grass? Where would he get it on short notice? He has an assistant, why is he worrying about finding grass for the cat when he can have her track some down while he is doing his meetings. That is what he is going to do, “Please acquire a pot of this sweet cat grass by the end of the work day tomorrow,” he directs her before opening the file to read it, “I will be ready for the meeting on time. Thank you.”

Grinning mischievously, his PA nods, “Sir,” she replies as she returns to her phone.

The rest of the afternoon goes smoothly. Now that he has an answer for his quandary, it is easy to get his mind on his work. That afternoon is not one they are supposed to see each other because she is working the late shift and will not be home until early morning, only to sleep for a few hours and go back in until mid-afternoon. At this moment, they have promised to meet up for dinner tomorrow night at seven at her flat.

When he gets caught up with all his paper work the following day, he is happy to see that he still has a little over an hour before he is due at her flat. That gives plenty of time to get cleaned up and drive over to her house. Anthea had brought him a low-laying flat planter full of short, glossy, bright green grass with a minty scent to it. Hopefully she and the cat will like it. Cats name, Jake, let’s just make sure to remember that as well.

Shaking his head, he grabs the plant after using the small shower and resting room hidden behind his office to get cleaned up. Then he heads to the curb where the car is idling while it waits to take him to her flat. A few minutes later they are pulling up in front of the flat and he gets out, making sure to grab his umbrella and the planter before dismissing his driver for the night unless there is an emergency. Heading upstairs, he has only knocked once when she opens the door with a big smile.

“Hi Mycroft,” she greets him merrily, smiling up at him before giving the pot a curious look.

Lifting his head a bit, smiling back at her hesitantly, and trying not to blush he replies, “Good evening Molly, I noticed that you marked Jake’s day of birth on the calendar and brought a potted plant as a gift for the cat that you might also enjoy.”

Grinning, she takes the planter from him, motioning him to come in, before she heads over to the window to set it down next to some of her other plants. Then she scoops up the large tom cat rubbing against her leg, settling him next to it and murmuring, “Look Jake, Mycroft brought you some kitty grass to nibble on and rub against. And you thought he didn’t like you, so you best be nice, alright buddy?”

“Mhrrrrr,” the cat seems to answer her, butting against her hand for a pet before sniffing the plant and licking one of the thin pieces.

“Thank you,” she tells him, as she turns away from her cat to come over and give him a hug, “I know you are not the biggest pet fan so it means a lot to me that you tried.”

Hugging her back he remarks, “I like pets. I just do not like them on my suits.” It makes perfect sense to him. Pets can be very handy at times and surprise the living daylights out of people who are not expecting them or used to them. Unfortunately, he also believes its best not to get too close to them because they have far shorter and more delicate life spans.

Chuckling, she shakes her head before releasing him to head into the kitchen, after several weeks of dating they still had not had proper kiss. However things were still progressing nicely so it was going to happen soon, she was just worried about pushing too hard. After all, her significant other was not the most demonstrative man, there are times she got the impression he was uncomfortable hugging. Still, they were supposed to spend the next day together, it was the first time both had a day off at the same time. Hopefully nothing comes up. It is her plan to spend the entire day cuddling in front of the small fire in her living room and maybe get that kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I used to keep a pot very like the one described for my cats, they loved it in the winter when I could not have the windows open.


End file.
